Camp pregnant
by lexie99.9
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend gets you pregnant And isn't supportive how will Mitchy Survive another year at camp rock? Will Shane ever change? Or Will Mitchy have to deal with this by herself?
1. I didn't mean that

Mitchy's pov

*FLASHBACK*

"Uhhh Shane "I moan in as he thrusts in and out of me "your gonna make me cuuuuuuuummmmmmm "I screamed in pleasure .i slept over at hiss house not waning to Change into my Clothes or going home.I can't believe I just had sex with Shane gray,world famous pop star I love him so much!

i love him so much I was glad to have him as a boy friend until 10days later my period didn't come !

*END OF FLASHBACK *

I stared at all 5 pregnancy tests I was PREGNANT how was I going to tell Shane my parents my life was ruined ! the +sings mocked me I decided to tell Shane first he is the father but not now tomorrow

THE NEXT DAY

I got up really late since I couldn't Sleep Thinking about how was going to tell Shane it was already 1230 so I decided to get dress and get it over with I'm so scared will Shane want to be apart of the baby's life ? As soon as I got to his house and rang the door bell he came out and I just stared to cry

"why are you crying Mitchy "

"I'm pregnant "I blurted out and as soon as I said those words he got really angry and snapped at me

"how can You be so stupid?, You told me you were on the pills!"

"I wasn't lying to guess it didn't work "

"Well I'm not helping you or that baby"when he said those hurtful words I just couldn't hold it in and I yelled back

"but your the father !"

"I don't care !your not gonna ruin my life got it!"after that he slammed the door in my face I ran to my car and just cried after 2 minutes I left and went to tell my parents

Shane's POV

"Shane why did you'll say that to Mitchy,your ready,and it wouldn't ruin your life you have all he money in the world,and dose she at least know you've been drinking"Nate said to me disappointed

"no but I'm not ready to tack care of a baby neither is she were only 18 "

"i have 1more thing to ask you ,what are you going to do when you see her at camp"

"i don't know"I went into my room to think about what Nate had said I drank more and more.

3 weeks later

MITCHYS POV

It's been three weeks since the fight between me and Shane. My parents were okay with the fact that I'm pregnant they just said that I was old enough and that Shane would have to help out with the baby. I knew that was never going to happen .my BFF Caitlyn knew everything she was dating Nate Shane's brother She's been very supportive me and her are going to sing at open mic tonight

Shane's POV

i walked into open mic I needed to find Mitchy and Apologize I didn't mean what I said I was drunk

I heard Mitchys and Caitlny's name being called to sing at open mic befor I knew it they were up on stage ready to sing

**"Skyscraper"**

_[Verse 1:]mitchys part _

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]mitchy and Caitlyn's part _

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]Caitlyn's part_

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]mitchys and Caitlyn's part_

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]mitchys part_

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]michys part_

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Caitlyn part(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

after that song I could tell Mitchy wrote that song about me .as she got off stage I went up to her and said "we need to talk "

"You know what Shane we could've talked to 3 weeks ago if you hadn't slam the door in my face "she Hoyt angry and ran out I followed her

well how do you like it please

R

E

V

I

E

W !


	2. Announcement

Hi I'm the author of I didn't believe her ,a troyella story ,and now camp pregnant so I've got three story's so I made a Schedule for the stories :

**I DIDN'T BELIEVE HER**

only updating on Wednesdays starting November 27

** A TROYELLA STORY **

only updating on thursdays starting November 28

** CAMP PREGNANT**

only updating on Fridays Starting November 29

So thank you for reading my stories and please review my stories it means a lot to me you guys are awesome !

please give me new ideas for more stories if I don't know the movie or tv show ill watch it anything to make you guys happy :D

so feel free to give me any advice

peace -lisbeth


	3. Chapter 3

Still Shane's POV

"we need to talk "

"You know what Shane we could've talked to 3 weeks ago if you hadn't slam the door in my face "she got angry and ran out. I followed her and she tripped on a rock and fell hard she started bleeding I knew she was having a miscarriage because she was pregnant she wasn't supposed to bleed right?

"shane I know you want nothing to do with this baby but help me!"At that moment I cared Mitchy and put her in my car and drove her to the nearest hospital. As i drive i say"Mitchy who said I didn't want to see the baby grow up?"

"yooou did whennnn you ssslammedd the dooor in myyy face "Mitchy said with tears in her eyes because she was in a lot of pain. I drove even faster because I did not want to lose that baby

"I was drunk "

"so yooou dddoo wannntt toooo beee withh thee babbyy"

"yes!"I jumped out of the car ,and carried her into the hospital

Mitchy POV

So I am really really uncomfortable right now this hurts a lot but the good thing is that baby is fine too me that's all that matters and things are getting better with shane I just got to think about this I don't know if he's really telling you the truth I just think he's lying i don't trust anyone these 3,4 days

* * *

Will make mitchy learn to forgive and forget or will she not trust Shane anymore


End file.
